


The Worst Pies In London

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: Fandom Challenges [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Celebrations, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Reader-Insert, all hallow's eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @sdavid09‘s Tale Teller’s Fright Night 2017 Challenge. I'm sorry its so short but I've had a horrible cold for like two weeks now. It just hasn't gone away and I feel like hell. I love Shanna too much to not post for her challenge though! Enjoy!Prompt: Costumes and ‘It’s a human thing, you wouldn’t understand.’





	The Worst Pies In London

You observed yourself in the mirror, watching your skirt flow as you rotated your hips. You adjusted the black corset top and righted your black finger-less gloves. Your make-up was pristine; a white ghastly face, dark eye shadow and lipstick and your hair in a messy bun. Grabbing your prop, you nodded at your reflection and made your way to the Great Hall for the All Soul’s Night feast.

Though the Dwarves of Erebor didn’t know what Halloween was nor celebrate it, they instead celebrated All Soul’s Night, which to you, was almost the same thing. You approached the Great Hall, hearing loud voices and laughter coming from inside. Gently pushing the door open, you peaked around the corner, seeing the Company around the table with steins of ale in their hands, reminiscing over fond memories of the quest. Your betrothed, Kili, was laughing heartily at Bofur’s imitation of Bilbo. You wished the little hobbit could be here to join the fun.

Fili was the first to notice as you stepped into the room and stood quickly, his face shocked at your appearance. The others noticed his behavior and turned their eyes to you.

“Great Mahal! What happened to you?” Dwalin shouted.

Taken aback, you raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean? Its my costume!”

The Company glanced at each other, confused. “Uh, Y/n? What’s a ‘costume?” Ori’s quiet voice spoke up.

“ _It’s a human thing. You wouldn’t understand._ ” You answered with a smirk.

The Dwarves took that as a challenge, that you were implying they were too stupid to grasp your other world concepts. So you took a seat and explain all about Halloween; how you dressed up in costumes and kids went from door to door for candy; the saying of 'trick or treat’; the carving of pumpkins, which Bombur thought was a tragic waste of food.

Bofur, Fili and Kili seemed the most fascinated by your holiday that they begged Thorin to hold a Halloween Ball next year, with costumes and everything else you had described. He agreed with a rare smile, which made them very happy.

“So you’ve explained about your holiday and I understand now why you’re dressed that way, but what are you?” asked Dori.

You bit back a laugh. “I’m Mrs. Lovett of Fleet Street!”

Again, the Company was severely confused, and after a brief explanation of the movie and your character, you showed them your fake meat pie you had made.

Ori looked petrified “I don’t think I like meat pies anymore.”

“You don’t know how hard it was to find materials to make one of these!” You exclaimed.

“Is it real?” Kili questioned as he swiped it out of your hand and started to take a bite. You grabbed his arm before he could.

“It’s not real, love! It’s made from mostly parchment and wax. It’s just for show.” You laughed. He leaned over and gave you a chaste kiss on the lips and his secret smile he shared with only you. If your new family really loved the idea of Halloween, you couldn’t wait to tell them about Christmas!


End file.
